The Dragon Age
by UminekoKingdomHeartsFan
Summary: Dragons and their masters have lived in peace. That was until a war began between the humans and the dragons and their masters. The humans defeated the dragons and most of their masters. But during the war there was two dragon eggs. On Hold
1. Prolouge

The Dragon Age

Proluge

Long ago in Japan, humans were chosen by mystical creatures to be their master. These mystical creatures are called Dragons. When the dragons pick their master, they create a special bond.

Their masters get their own powers as well but it depends on which element their dragon is. Dragons have different elements: water, fire, earth, air, light and darkness. Sometimes dragons have two elements but they are very rare.

When the dragon dies, their master keep their powers but they cannot bond with another dragon. When their master dies, the dragon loses its element power and also cannot bond with another master.

For a long time humans and dragons have lived in peace. Some humans also feared dragons. They always thought that dragons were evil and will soon attack them and kill them. Someone who feared the dragon and despised them, rose up and confenced the humans that they should attack the dragons before they attack them.

The humans were lead by that person and attacked the dragons without warning. That was when a war began with humans against the dragons and their masters. Soon all the dragons were wiped out by the advanced weapons and only a few of their masters survived.

The humans thought that they wiped out all the dragons but they were wrong. During the war there were two dragon eggs: one that is light and another element and one that is darkness and another element also. Both of these dragon eggs will keep the balance of universe with their masters they'll chose soon. But these two dragon eggs have been seperated.

Soon the two dragon eggs will be found and when they choose their master, a new journey will begin.

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney do.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The discovery of a Dragon Egg

It was a beautiful spring day in Japan. The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom, the birds were singing and it was a prefect day for children to play around. Exspecailly for three little children.

A little boy with spiky brunette hair and blue eyes was hiding in bush surrounded by other bushes. 'Ha! I know that he won't find me around here!'

Another little boy with sliver hair and green eyes looked around trying to find his friends. He turned around and saw little brown spikes of hair sticking out. He grinned and started to walk slowly towards the bushes. He decided to give a little scare to his friend. The sliver haired boy was just right behind the brunette boy. It seemed that the brunette boy didn't notice anything until...

"Boo!"

"Ahhhh!"

The brunette boy screamed and jump into the air while the sliver haired boy was laughing. When he turned around he saw the person who scared him.

"That wasn't funny Riku!"

Riku stopped laughing and said,"Man Sora you get scared easily."

Sora whined and said,"No I don't!"

Riku smiled and said,"Sure you don't Sora. Anyway we got to look for Kairi."

Then both boys went to find Kairi.

A little girl with red hair and blue eyes was hiding behind a pretty cherry blossom tree.

'I wonder if they'll ever find me here.'

Sora and Riku were still looking for their friend. Then Sora saw red hair sticking out from the cherry blossom tree. Sora walked up to Riku and whispered someting in his ear. Riku grinned and Sora grinned back. They both walked up slowly towards the tree. Both took each side of the tree.

They were about to scare their friend but got a hand slamed on their faces.

"Ha! You thought that you'll try to sneak up and try to scare me! But you know that will never work on me!"

The red haired girl took both her hands out of Sora and Riku faces and put them behind her back.

"Man we thought that we will get you for sure!", exclamied Sora

"But Kairi was it really neccesery to slam your hands into our faces.", said Riku

Kairi laughed,"That is what you get for trying to scare me."

"Ok lets play one more time then we can go home.",said Sora

"Ok but I'm it.", said Kairi

Kairi turned around and covered eyes with her hands and started counting. Sora and Riku started to run in different directions. Riku went towards the bushes and cherry blossom trees. Sora decided to run towards the woods so they won't find him for sure. He was getting tried of getting found everytime. He kept running until he fell down in a hole. He screamed and finally landed on the ground with an 'oof'.

Sora sat up and rubbed his head. 'Good thing that fall wasn't that far down.' He look up and saw the light from the hole he fell in. 'I wonder if I could find a way out.' He stood on his feet and looked around. There was some kind tunnel on his right. 'Maybe if I go this way, I can get out of here.'

Sora walked through the tunnel but it got darker and darker until he can see himself. 'It's so dark in here. Maybe I should go back.' But when Sora turned around, there was this bright blue light. Sora turned towards the blue light. Curious, he walked towards the beautiful blue light.

When he got to the blue light, he got a closer look at it. It was medium size blueish colored egg. Sora picked it up and examined it. He saw the beautiful designs of egg. The designs looked like water. 'I think I should keep it and take care of it.' He turned around and went back to where he fell through the hole.

When he got there he realized that you can climb up out of the hole. Sora slaped himself for not looking more closely and not knowing that he could of gotten out a long time ago. He carefully carred the egg up while he climbed up. 'Almost there...' When he finaly got to the hole, he brought the egg out of the hole first. Then he climbed himself out.

He stood up and picked up the egg to check if it was harmed or anything. When he saw that it was fine he smiled. Then he heared voices calling out his name.

"Sora!"

"Sora, where are you!"

Sora realized the voices were of Riku and Kairi. He turned towards where Riku and Kairi voices were. Then he saw them looking around for him. Sora ran towards them carefully carrying the egg in his arms.

"Hey!", called Sora.

Riku and Kairi turned around towards the voice and they both sighed in relief when they saw Sora.

"Where were you!", yelled Riku and Kairi

"I fell through a hole and when I tried to find a way out I found this.", said Sora while holding up the egg that is in his arms.

Riku and Kairi examined it. "It looks pretty but what is it?", asked Kairi.

"I think it is a big blue rock.", lied Sora. 'I don't want to lie but I don't want them to know'

Riku and Kairi didn't look conviced but they shrugged it off.

"Well let's go home. Our parents might be worried about us.", said Riku.

Sora and Kairi nodded and all three of them walked out of the woods.

'I can't wait until I get home!', exclaimed Sora in his head.

**OMG the first chapter! **

**So what do you guys think? Is it worth reading? **

**Review please! **

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney do.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heres chapter 2! And thank you Sora-Hayashi for being my first reviewer!**

** If you're wondering, Sora and Kairi are 10 and Riku is 11. **

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts they belong with Square Enix and Disney. **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 2

Hatched

Sora walked up to his house with the egg in his arms. He walked up to the door and went inside. "I'm home!", shouted Sora. He carefully put the egg down on the floor and took of his shoes. He picked the egg up and slowly walked by the kicthen where his mother was at. Then his mother turned around and saw Sora with some kind of blue rock that was egged shaped in his arms.

"Hello Sora", said Sora's mother.

Sora froze and turned around. "Um, Hi mother."

"Did you have fun with Riku and Kairi today?"

"Yeah I had lots of fun!"

"So what do you got there?", his mother asked while pointing at the blue egg that was in Sora's arms.

Sora almost nearly forgot that he had the egg in his arms. He came up with the same lie that he told Riku and Kairi.

"Oh! It's just a big blue rock.", lied Sora 'Man I hate lieing to my mother.'

His mother rose an eyebrow not really conviced but she just shrugged it off. 'If he doesn't want to tell me then I won't bug him about. I know that he'll tell me soon.'

Sora's mother smiled and said, "Oh I see. Well put it in your room. Dinner will be ready soon."

His mother turned around and got back to cooking. Sora quickly went to his room and closed his door. He opened up his drawer and put the egg in it. He orginized the clothes so that the clothes were around the egg. 'I hope this can keep it warm. I wonder what it will look like when it hatches.'

**A Few weeks later **

Sora was in his room and was really bored. He wanted to play with Riku and Kairi but Riku is at his Karate lessons and Kairi was helping here mother with something. So he just sat there on his bed. 'I wonder if the egg is okay.' He got off his bed and walked to his drawer and opened it. He was suprised that there was a crack in it.

'Crack!'

Then there was more cracks. Sora was excited. 'It's going to hatch!' The top of the egg fell off. A blue head popped up. Sora realized what kind of egg it was. It was a dragon egg. He didn't know that dragons actually exsisted. He only heard them in stories he was told. The blue dragon opened its eyes and the first thing it saw was the spiky brunette with blue eyes.

Sora and the blue dragon stared at each other for a moment. Then Sora smiled and talked to the dragon, "Hi I'm Sora." The blue dragon turned its head seeming a little confused but then it got out of the egg and tried to get towards Sora. Sora saw this so he streched out his hands out and picked it up. He put the blue dragon on the bed and sat on the bed next to it.

"I should give you a name.", said Sora.

The blue dragon looked at him seeming to understand want he was saying. Sora was thinking what he should name the blue dragon. When he looked at the blue egg there was water designs on it. That's it!

"How about Mizu. It means water."

The blue dragon seemed to like the name. Sora smiled. "Ok then, from now on your Mizu."

Then the blue dragon walked up to Sora and laided down beside him. Sora yawn and he laided down on his bed with Mizu beside him. Soon both of them went to sleep. Unknown to Sora and Mizu, there was a blue glow that envloped around them.

**Yeah Mizu is born! Can't wait for it to grow up! Well you guys know what to do. **

**Review please!**


End file.
